In the present moral climate the wind of change is eroding the traditional respect accorded an individual's right to retain private property. At the same time, there has been a proliferation of valuable, portable articles which are highly susceptible to theft. These articles include motorcycles, camping equipment, radios and televisions, and skis. Particularly in the case of skis, which are often left unattended in the presence of a throng of people, theft is unfortunately quite common. There is no effective means for a skier to protect his equipment, as a chain and lock is far too unwieldy to be carried on the slopes, and no suitable alarm device exists to protect the skis.